Liking and loving
by Zino
Summary: Ash really needs to hear " I like you too " from Paul's mouth again. One-shot Comashipping.


**A/N: **I'm sorry, it's a really shitty story without any real plot and with awful english.. When you see grammar/typing mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. ^ ^ Need to stop writing fics in middle of the night. :D

**LIKING AND LOVING**

"So, I met your brother today."

"Is that so?"

"He seemed very nice and kind person, you know."

"Why wouldn't I know, he is my brother as you said."

"Yeah...sorry about that."

"Did you have a point here or are you just talking to keep yourself warm again?"

Ash snorted briefly before turning his head to left to face Paul. Of course he had a point, he always had a point when it came to talking to his boyfriend. Paul just didn't seem to get that point so often.

"I have a point."

Paul gazed louzily at Ash who seemed to have a hard time against blushing every time the other trainer shared a look with him. Paul didn't understand blushing, it was just a horrible way to show how weak you were. Blushing was for losers like Ash. But then again, blushing made those losers like Ash look pretty cute. Not that Paul would ever admit this to his boyfriend.

"So, I'm waiting for it."

"Waiting for what?" Ash asked not being able to understand what Paul was talking about.

"The point you loser. You said you had a point."

"Oh, right, I forgot..." Ash said with a small smile while scratching his head. "What would you do if I dumped you for your brother?" he then asked trying so hard to look serious. Of course Paul didn't buy that.

"What?" Purple haired boy replied without being shocked at all.

"You know. What would you do in that situation? Me dating your brother instead of you..."

"..."

Ash bit his lips and tried to look tough. He liked Paul very much, oh yes he did. Perhaps even loved? The boy wasn't sure about that thing yet though. But he did like Paul with all his heart. The problem was, Paul wasn't so eager to show his own feelings towards Ash. Of course they were an official couple, dating and everything, but Ash desperately needed to hear that "I like you too" from Paul's mouth. The raiven haired boy had heard it only once, about ten seconds before they had started the whole dating thing. And he wanted to hear it again.

The boy had done almost everything he could have been think of, heck, he had even asked advice from Brock! But nothing seemed to work against Paul. Sometimes Ash wondered if he had hallucinated the whole liking part and this was just Paul's new way to humiliate him. They had shared lots of kisses (without anyone really seeing of course) but if you could have sex without love then you could have kisses without liking too. And Ash didn't really like the thought of that.

"Paul? The answer?"

"Why would you dump me and start dating Reggie?" Was the answer. And then Ash couldn't lie anymore.

"Because I need to hear it from you again!" He almost yelled, begging Paul with his eyes.

"Hear what?" Paul asked confused. Ash confused him alot nowadays. Hell, he had always confused him. Either talking about stupid and meaningless stuff like this, or just asking stupid random questions like this.

"Hear that... you like me too." Ash finally said with watery eyes. He was a loser, just like Paul told him all the time. "That's why I asked you that stupid question, I need to hear you saying that you like me and don't want me to go out with anybody else." Ash sobbed

"Aren't you being stupid again? We're dating, so what is so unclear to you" Paul replied coldly.

"Just say it, please. I really need to hear it!" Ash begged grapping Paul's sleeve and bringing himself closer the other boy.

"..."

"Paul, please..."

Paul glanced down at Ash who looked like he was going to cry. Purple haired trainer was known as a cold-hearted and rude person and yet he never wanted Ash to cry. Paul just couldn't bear with it. Ash's face was too pretty for crying. Not that Paul would ever tell him that either.

"Fine." Paul finally said with a husky tone. He lowered his head a little and whispered into Ash's ear: "I love you."

No need to say Ash was shocked (and happy of course). He had got what he had wanted, but oh boy, he had gotten so much more than he had wanted or more like, needed. It hadn't only been a simple "I like you", it had been a simple "I love you". And that was the most shocking (even more shocking than Pikachu's Thunderbolts) thing ever!

It took some time for him to realize the words properly but when he finally did he was all grin, smile and pink hearts. "You li...love me!" Ash whispered happily to Paul who maybe the first time in his life, blushed. He cursed himself for that, he was no loser like his boyfriend.

"Yes I do, happy now?"

"Oh, I'm more than just happy!" Ash grinned. "I think I'm in love!"

"With who? Reggie?" Paul almost joked.

Instead of replying to Paul, Ash kissed the boy gently not caring about who saw them and who didn't. This time Paul didn't seem to care about that either.

"You've made me the happiest boy alive" Ash smiled looking at Paul with pure love in his eyes.

"And you have made me feel like an complete idiot." Paul replied with a small smile on his lips.

"I know" Ash grinned, "that's why we fit together so well my dear."

Paul groaned, it would be so much easier with Ash dating Reggie instead of him. Not that Paul would ever want that of course.

**THE END**


End file.
